ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla Jr./Characters
Characters from Godzilla Jr. All Monster Children Look at the bio for it's parent. Godzilla Jr. Godzilla Jr. is named after his dad after hatching from an egg. He is strong and one day be like his dad when he grows big. He is the son of Godzilla. Bragger Bragger is like his father but has scruffy hair like his mother. He's Godzilla Jr's best friend and always get along everyday. He is the son of Anguirus. Small Lizard Small Lizard is a class clown. He and his dad live in a treehouse. He is the son of the Giant Lizard. Kala Kala's name comes from the Finnish word "Mustekala" meaning Octopus. She wears glasses cause of her poor eyesight. She is the daughter of Oodako. Mini Goro Mini Goro is a small version of his dad. He is Small's best friend. He is the son of Gorosaurus. Bash Bash is Bragger's neighbor. She's the best listener whenever Godzilla Jr. makes up a new game and what are the rules of the new game. She is the daughter of Baragon. Glade Glade is always flying. She flys better like her father and mother. She is the daughter of Varan. Diddy Like his father, Diddy is always pranking his friends. He is the son of Gabara. Goozy Goozy is always bringing sludge as food. He says that he hates baths, He'll take a mudbath. He is the son of Hedorah. Blaster Blaster is the daughter of Gigan. She flys around in her jetpack. She is the daughter of Gigan. Betty Betty is like her father but carries a backpack around her back. She has a pet robot dog named Gizmo. She is the daughter of Jet Jaguar. Diggs Diggs is always trying to pronuce his S words. He is the son of Megalon. Princess Caesar Princess Caesar lives in a giant sand castle with her royal mother and father. She loves to give flowers to her mother and her friends for good luck. She is the daughter of King Caesar. Angus Angus is a young aquatic dinosaur who has a crush on Mini Goro. She is the daughter of Titanosaurus. Benny Like his mother, Benny is growing his garden and is always giving Princess Caesar flowers. He is the son of Biollante. Feartear Feartear is Beauty's next door neighbor. He likes to eat starfruit. He is the son of Battra. Destoryus Destroyus is Godzilla Jr's rival. She looks like her father but has spike collars on her wrists and ankles. She is the daughter of Destoroyah. Neon Neon is Beauty's brother who is a great painter. He likes to hang out with his sister. He is the son of Mothra Leo. Prince Kong Prince Kong is the son of King Kong and lives in his own castle. He is the son of King Kong. Beauty Beauty is a rich and cute gal who has a crush on Godzilla Jr. She's sweet and always wear different dresses. She is the daughter of Mothra. Ritadan Ritadan is a sweet little girl who loves flowers and is friends with Beauty. Her favorite food that her dad makes is Macaroni and Salsa. She is the daughter of Rodan. Gidoro Gidoro is named after his father and are 3 brothers. They are bullies to Godzilla Jr. They is the sons of King Ghidorah. Krillsa Krillsa is a lighter pink version of her father. She has a yellow hibiscus on her head and runs a juice stand. She is the daughter of Ebirah. Marglee Marglee is a scientist and lives in a cabin with her father. She speaks monotone. She is the daughter of Kamacuras. Mimi Mimi is a reader and always like to sit in her favorite tree stump. She is the daughter of Minilla. Spy Spy is Marglee's partner. He is always careful with anything dangerous. He is the son of Kumonga. Mandy Mandy is a good swimmer. She loves to catch up to her father. She is the daughter of Manda. Monster Y As known as private eye, Monster Y is always looking for stuff. He's got everyones eye if missing. He is the son of Monster X. Yoko Yoko is always making small castles with her tail. She is smart and lives with her mother in a beehive like house along with her miniture brothers. She is the daughter of Megaguirus. Olivia Olivia has teeth like a Masiakasaurus and has a belt buckle around her whist. She is the daughter of Orga. Zoe Zoe is Godzilla Jr's neighbor. She loves to play pretend with her next door neighbor. She is the daughter of Zilla. Rocky Rocky is always working out. He likes to run onto his treadmill. He is the son of Bagan. Lavafall Lavafall is Obsidius' daughter who lives in a fire cave. Everytime she laughs, she would snort. She is the daughter of Obsidius. Pearl Pearl is Krystalak's very young daughter. Even though she loves gems and jewels, She makes her friends necklaces. She is the daughter of Krystalak. Vivian Vivian is always keeping her collection of things she collects. She always love to carry her wagon with her favorite stuffed dog (She takes it to bed everynight) named Greg. She speaks in a southern accent. She is the daughter of Varan. Battyboo Battyboo is a sweet little bat girl who loves to fly. She loves to take a nap every afternoon and wakes up at 12:30. She is the daughter of The Giant Bat. Princess Cobra Princess Cobra is born with arms. She looks like her father but with a sprear on the tip of her tail. She is the daughter of King Cobra. Orlando Orlando speaks in a Mexican accent and lives in a spanish house. He plays the maracas and celebrates Spanish parties. He is the the son of El Gusano. G-Rex G-Rex is trying to win with her long legs. She tries everything to help her friends because of her clumsy attitude. She is the daughter of C-Rex. Pippi Pippi loves to ride on her father's back. She bonds with the little monsters. She is the daughter of Dagarla. Skip and Zip Skip and Zip are twin siblings. Skip has her father's look and Zip has his father's eyes. They were hatched on the same day. They are the son and daughter of Zedus. Lexion Lexion lives with her mother. She is social and beautiful and is busy typing on her computer. She is the daughter of Legion Queen. Tiger Lily Tiger Lily is the daughter of Jiger. She and her mother love to collect seashells on the beach. She is the daughter of Jiger. Sword Sword is named after his first word after hatching. He is happy and cheerful. He is the son of Guiron. Waldo Waldo speaks in a britsh accent. He comes from the UK like his father. He is the son of Viras. Guido Like his father, Guido flys like a jet. He is the son of Gyaos. Shelly Shelly and her little brother Shellsby live in a sandhouse. They are the children of Gamera.